The Dark Side
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Its freaky... I wrote it a while ago ^_^;; (like two years ago, so I am sorry about the grammar)


The Dark side.  
By Jadeice2001  
  
(OK, for somethings, this isn't really a kid fic. Its has a very high cussin' level to it. And why Sora's dad never appeared is very real these days, so thats real. If you read this after you've read that, and can't bevilve it, or think I put something very UNREAL and mean, and something like that, its not like that. This fic is to all whom have been though this, but really Johnthan Womback.   
This happened to him, in my town/city of Newmarket.)  
  
It was a beauiful day in Tokoyo, sunny, warm, and Sora was grounded. She stayed out with Tai till 10, and she was to come back by 9:00. She did really love Tai, he was a sweet guy. But he just acted like a friend around her.  
Tai was looking after Kari. She was at park with some other little kids. TK was there too. He was very tierd. Tai stayed up till midnight, and woke up at 6:30, because Kari had a nightmare. He wanted to be with Sora right then. He loved her, very much. She was just something, he didn't want to act to much on her. She was sweet, nice, and loving. He couldn't stop thinkin about Sora. The times in the digi-world. But she was grounded. He wanted to talk to her, but when he called, her Mom wouldn't let her talk on the phone.   
Sora watch as kids played by where she lived. Her Mom was calling her to hang clothes, and wash up the kitchen, because she was very buzy today with the shop. "Whatever" Was her only reply.   
She began hanging white clothes on the line, and thoughts went back to Tai. She was singing a song to herself, then heard her name. It was Tai!! She hang up the last cloth, and ran to him.   
"Tai what are you doing???" She asked as if it was unbelivable. "I'm babysitting Kari, and just thought I'd take a walk, to your house, I just saw your Mom leave, she's gone to her shop, she told me." Tai said looking into her eyes. "She left? oh right, well, I gotta clean the kitchen, that'll be a good hour. I can't come out." "Then Kari and I wil help!" He said. "Ah..." "Come on Sora!" "OK, fine!!" She said. There was nothing wrong with that, was there?? No way! Kari came around the corner, with Tai.   
In fifteen minutes, they were done, it was clean. "OK, Tai, I'll come with you to the park," Sora said.   
They got to the park and Tai sat down. "Sora, I'm sorry about last night, ow I got you home so late." Tai said. Sora gave one of her loving looks. "You did nothing wrong Tai, It was me, I should of left way earlier!" She said. "No, I didn't think Sora." "Tai, its OK, It was me. OK?" "No, its all mine. I sould be the one grounded!" "Tai, don't, come on!! Please, relax." Tai looked at her. She was mad now. "Sorry Sora." And for some reson, he kissed her.   
She froze. What was happening? Tai was really kissing her. She could move, but just fell, the kiss. It was like her dream came true!! And it really did! She pulled away, as Kari came running up with TK in her hand, and TK pulling Matt. Matt was telling to stop pulling him. Sora turned very red, or she could be just be like Tai, and have his mouth wide open. Matt looked at them, and Sora pushed up Tai jaw, that made Matt laugh. "Hello TK...Matt" She didn't look at Matt, but TK gave her a big tight hug. Tai looked at Matt, and his face was red.   
A phone as ringing, she heard it muffled though. Then she remembered, she had it back poket. She helled her finger to her mouth, then aswered it. "Hello?" "Sora?" "Hey, MOM." She said beingging to run. Tai followered her, with Kari. "buh Bye TK, and Matt." "Bye Kari!" TK said waving his hand. "Sora what are you doing? All I can hear is muffling! Like your running! Sora you did go to the park, to meet Tai did you??" "No, I saw over the fence!" She was in her own yard. "Ok, well, go inside, I'll be home in four hours- Wait, I've a beep, Sora hold on!" Her mom went to the other line. "Tai shes gonna be home in four hours. And she's telling me to stay- Hi mom! Back?" "Sora, I want to lock the house, leave on the lights, and go home with Tai OK? Pack clothes. You're gonna sleepover. OK bye!-" She hung-up. "Tai something is very wrong. She told to stay home, and now, its lock the doors, windows leave some lights on, and pack because I'm sleeping over, at your house!!" Sora said. Tai nor Sora had never seen her mom like that. "C'mon inside."   
  
Tai's house.  
Ring Ring Riiiing. "Umm... long distens. Hello?" Tai's mom said. "Liz, it happened, he's out!!! Look I sent sora to sleep-over, I can't have her home. And I'm go somewhere esle to stay. With one of my friends." "Cherri, calm down. Look, We're going on vacation, we can take Sora, but we're goning into Canada, as long as you pay for the plain pass, we'll pay for everything else." Mrs. Kamiya said. "Ok, how much?" "uhhh.... 150! we need it now, because there is two more seats, I'll phone, and book it OK?" "OK, book it. I'll be there in 15 mins!" "Sora and Tai just got in, talk later bye!" When Tai heard that, he stopped. "My Mom only says that with very importent calls, Sora something is up. Hey Mom! who was that on the phone?" Tai asked, "Sora's mom!" Sora was very scared. "Mommy..." She mubbled under her breath. Tai hugged her tight. "Sora, don't act like anything is wrong. You have to be brave. OK? Your Mom and you are going to be OK. I'll be with you-" He just remembered the vacation. "-For about four days." "What?" "I'm going to Canada, in four days! Sora, what am I going to do?" "What are YOU going o do, what am I going to do?" They walked in the kitchen. Sora was trying to act happy, and was doing a very good job, but she felt happy, in Tai's arm, Where she was. "Yeah for flight, 8904-667. To canada. Sora. No shes not part of our family a friend. No her mom's gonna pay me, then I'll pay. OK thank you! Buh bye!" "Mom-" "Mrs. Kamiya?" Tai and Sora said. "Sora you're coming to canada with us- oh, someones at the door, Kari, could you get it?" Kari opened it. There was Sora's mom. She looked happy, Sora could tell it was fake, but she really tried. "Hi Liz!" "Hi Cher!" They began gossipping. "Cher? Liz?" Tai and Sora asked. "So Tai, how long are WE gonna be in Canada?" "One week. Shit, something is up, Sora." "I know this ain't right!"  
  
Later  
  
Sora was laying on the couch. She couldn't sleep. Partly for worry, and extiment. What was up? And she was going to canada. Someone walked out of a room. It was so dark she could see. Then alittle head popped over her. She was so trierd, she just said, "Hi Kari" without jumping. "Kari?" It was Tai!! "Tai!?! You look like Kari at night!" "Sora, I ain't a cross dresser!!" Tai said unbelivably. Tai's mom opened her door, Tai sprinted away, and Sora acted to be sleeping. "Tai, what are you doing up?" She asked. "I'm really tristy. I need some juice." He said bring out some milk. He rasied it to his mouth. "Don't even think about it" She got a cup out of the cubored. "A cup, C-U-P, cup!"   
Sora thought, "I'm never drinking the milk again!" she rolled over, heard two doors close, two goodnights, and nothing esle, till the morning.   
  
The sun was in her face. Her hair, a mess. Tai's dad nosely moving about. She mubbled moving, and scared the crap out of Tai's dad. "Sora!" He yelled, spilling some coffee on his hand. "Oh! Mr. Kamiya! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" "Yeah, thats Sora, she sorry for something she didn't do!" Mr. Kamiya thought. "Sora, you did nothing. It was me, go back to sleep" That wasn't hard, she was so trierd. She fell right back into a deep sleep. Untill Mrs. Kamiya woke her up. "Sora, Tai and Kari are getting up, if you want to brush your hair. Don't change, you don't need to, Tai and Kari will be in their PJs still." Sora rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, very much, I'll go brush my hair." She moved alittle to her bag, felt a brush, grabbed it, and moved to the bathroom. She brush out her hair, went to the bathroom, and walked out. Tai was in blue and Navy PJs, and Kari was in her pink ones. Sora found it too hot to wear long PJs. She sat down beside Kari, the only spot left. Mrs. Kamiya had made eggs, and were out on the table already. Tai and Kari were both inhailing it. Sora took a bite, and saw why. They were so good.   
  
four day later, after staying at Tai's house.  
  
"Everyone ready? PJs Clothes, Plane bag, anyone forgetting anything?" They all looked around. "No? OK, lets go!" They walked out, into their car. It was a small car. "I'll go in the middle!" Kari said. Kari got in Tai's side, and they were off.   
Sora felt very weird. She was like one of the family. When they got there, they stayed in a lobby, for half a hour. They walked on the plane. There was an odd number, five. "OK, Kari, we have the three row seats, sit with us. Sora, you have the two row seats, sit with Tai." Mr. Kamiya said. Sora sat down. "Gum?" Tai said laughing, making a face. Her face light up. "Sure. I don't want my ears to pop!" She made face and laughed too. It seemed there plane loaded fast, the buckle up sign was on. Tai buckled up, but Sora could get hers done up. Tai took the the buckle, and did it up for Sora.   
A 27 hour flight, quite long. At night, Sora fell asleep against Tai. There was many sub tittled movies that day, they all sucked.   
At Midnight (in canadain time) They made it.   
  
"Canada!!!" Kari jumped up and down, when they got to Pearson Int., In Toronto. "So, Dad, how long till we get to the cottage?" Tai asked. "Three hours!" They took a cab, got a a rental car, and drove off for hours, they got there.   
"Hello Kamiya's!!" The man said. "Only people coming at this time ah?" Tai said, "Yeah, come on!" The man took them outside again, down along road, and very far, they got to an old looking house, but very beautiful. "Whoa!" Mrs. Kamiya said.   
  
in the morning.  
  
Sora was first up, and could find a bathroom. She walked around up stairs for a bit, and thought "down stairs, no duh!"   
But she had no idea, someone was watching her....  
  
That day, they went to a movie, Chicken run. People where laughing, but from what they were doing, she got most jokes. Her and Tai ended up sharing a pop.   
Everytime Sora laughed, Tai looked at her, and smiled. You see, it was just him and her. Kari, and the Kamiya's where at the Pokemon movie, Kari wanted to watch it, not Chicken run, she wasn't like Tai, whom can understand English ok, but, as for his speech, umm... well, its not so good.   
  
Late that night...  
Sora, again, fell asleep in Tai's arms. But she woke up, to hitting, then cracking, then smasing. "Tai, Tai, wake up, someones trying to brake in!" Tai moved qutily. "What? someones try to brake in?" The window shattered. Tai pushed Sora on the floor, and rolled under the bed, and heard Tai yell. She got up. Tai's face was cut by the glass. "Tai-" She saw the man in the window. He had Sora's Orange hair. "-Are you OK?" She looked back down at her boyfriend. "Just fine!" "Sora!" The man yelled. Tai got out of the bed. "Sora. Is that your name?" She looked at Tai. "No." "Then Liz called you Shannon!" "No." Sora said "Sora, don't play games. I know you!" Sora grabbed Tai's hand, and run, as fast as she could. Tai could run with her. The ran up, and down the dirt road, with her Dad at her feet. They went in a forst, but, then ended up in a corn feild. "Tai, this way!" She and Tai ran though a row of Corn, her father, was in the next row. Sora stopped, Tai hit into her back. *WHAPM!* "Ouch!" Her dad stopped. "Back there ah?" Sora held Tai's hand tighter. He pulled her though row, going to a main road, someone had to see them running, but the road as empty. They ran down, Her dad came out, in fornt of them. She gave a blood pricing scream! He covered his ears, and They ran for the highway. Like the main road. The highway was empty. Her Dad ran after them, but an exit, to a bridge. Sora felt hands on her back, and she had Tai's hand. Before she knew it, she was falling.   
"No!! ASS HOLE!!!" "Ass hole? Boy you better take that back!" He pushed Tai down, and as he though he would was gonna die, someone grabbed him. It was Sora.   
"Ain't ever gonna let you go Tai!" She was in the beams!!! Tai pulled himself in the beams. "Sora you're OK!!" "Yeah Tai-" Her dad hung down. "No Dead boy!!! No Dead Daugher, makes Dad pissed off!" Sora kicked him, and he landed on a driving Police Car. Sora grabbed Tai, with her face in his shirt.   
Tai's face was covered with Sweat, like Sora's. "Boy! Get down here!" Sora moved. "And you girl!" The officer yelled. "Tai, is he dead?"   
Tai looked down at a blood cover body, laying face up. "I-I-I think so." They heard the officer said, "I have a coad 3 here. And I think he's a runaway... Yes, Two kids up in the brigde.... How the hell should I know!!!" the officer said. "They about 12-OK"   
  
Later a man came, he got them outta there. He said Sora's dad had taped up Kari, Mr and Mrs. Kamiya, even Miiko! Their cat!   
When Sora's dad was pulled away, an Officer talked to her.   
"Sora, its OK, he was going to be killed, on death row. He got away somehow. Just be happy you're OK." She wasn't. She was pissed. So she replyed in Japanese.  
"Happy?!!? My Dad is Dead!! My mom is Japan! She never told me about my dad! She said he was Dead!!! And now I killed him!!! And my Boyfriend saved my life!! I'm NOT Happy! I am scared-" She began Crying. Tai held her, under his banket they gave him. "Sora don't cry, its OK." "Sora," The officer said. "You can be scared. And I do speak Japanese too." "Is my Mom coming?" "Your mom, has be shipped to the USA. She flying up here. Don't worry. Its OK."   
Remembering its only five in the morning, reporters came. Yelling questions like, "What does this have to do with that girl and Boy?" Camera's shot on her, as she dogded in the blanket.   
With Tai's hear down, you couldn't see her hair.   
  
Later all of them went to the airport. Sora saw her mom. She ran and hugged her. Then began to pour out crying. "Sora, not worry we're going home."   
  
  
  
Japan  
  
Sora's mom told about th whole Shannon thing.   
"He wanted Shannon, but you see, if was after I woman he went out with so, I hated it. But I loved Sora. So When I was pernent, he though I would never have a baby. And then When I said, I wasn't gonna name you after a slut, he almost kill someone, then did kill two people, so he went to jail. Sora, I told he died, because he was on death row. I'm sorry, forgive me?" "Forgiven!"   
  
THE END!!!   



End file.
